The Past They Never Speak About
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: When Kurt and Joe were young, their parents died in an accident. Fearing for what may happen to Joe if they were ever separated, Kurt grabbed his brother and ran away, hoping that no one would find them and that they could try to be on their own. But not everything is easy for them.


**Author's Notes: I'm torn bet****ween being proud of this and wishing I didn't want to post it... Welp, here's my headcanon on how Kurt and Joe got to Leaf/Sugar Valley!  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.  
**

* * *

"_Kurt? I'm cold..."_

_Kurt looked down at his brother and frowned. He wished he could help his brother at the moment but there was nothing he could do for him. There was nothing he could do for himself either. With them living on the street, they were just barely doing enough to stay alive. Just a few weeks ago, their parents had died. The day they died, Kurt knew something was wrong. He had the feeling that something bad was going to happen to his parents and he did his best to keep them at home. They didn't listen to him. They left the house and never came back. Kurt had heard the adults talking about orphanages but the idea of possibly being separated from Joe was too much to bear and risk. So he took his little brother, a few of their things, and ran._

"_I'm sorry, Joe... I wish I could help you more..." He bit his lip as his brother's body racked with a cold sob. It broke his heart that he couldn't do anything for his brother. If he could, he would find them a better place to stay warm but this was the best he could do. He had already offered Joe his coat and it looked like it was doing little to improve the heat. All he could think about was that Joe had a cold and a bad one from the looks of it. Unfortunately, they didn't have any money for medicine. If they did, Joe would be better by now and they'd probably have some food in their stomachs._

_Kurt curled in on himself as his stomach rumbled. It was starting to hurt more and more now. With nothing to eat, their stomachs were just demanding to be fed with each passing minute. He would do something if he could. He rarely resorted to stealing but desperate times called for desperate measures. He looked down at his brother who was shivering and sobbing. "Wait here... I'm going to try and find us something to eat."_

_Joe nodded, curling into himself even more. The older brother moved from their spot and quickly left the warehouse. There was a supermarket just a few blocks away. If he could get a bit of food and run back, maybe it could help his brother. Heck, fruit would be just enough for now. With as much speed as his tired body could manage, Kurt ran to the supermarket, taking the back streets to avoid being seen. He didn't want anyone to find him or Joe. That meant he would have to take a different street once he got the stuff._

_Finally arriving at the market place, Kurt looked around at the busy people. They were doing their usual thing. Talking and buying with the shop keepers and moving about to other stores. It was a little less crowded than usual but that was fine. He was sure he could still do it. He walked up and down the aisle's, looking at each and everything the place had to offer. In truth, he was looking for the one who was paying the least amount of attention to their products. That person was usually a sucker and never really spotted anyone shoplifting._

_He found a shop and was relieved to see various fruits at the front. This was perfect. He looked around the shop, pretending to be thinking about what to buy. He kept a close eye on what the shopkeeper was doing, waiting for the best moment. As soon as his back was turned away, his attention now on a customer, he sprung into action. He grabbed a few apple's and banana's and took off running. He heard someone shout after him but he paid it no mind. He would lose them soon enough._

_Kurt moved back and forth through the alley, making sure he wasn't being followed. As soon as he was sure, he sighed in relief and made his way back to his brother. He kept a close eye for anyone that may be around, just in case they were still around. But he made it back without incident and he sighed in relief. "Joe? Joe I'm back."_

_Joe coughed and pried his tired eyes open. He smiled at his brother and even more at what he was holding. "You got...you got some..."_

_He smiled, sitting down next to his brother. "Yeah, I did. Think you can eat?'_

_Joe struggled to sit up fully but he nodded. "I can try..."_

_Kurt pulled the banana off it's bunch and held it out to his brother. With shaking hands, Joe took hold of it, peeling it slowly. "Just...try to keep it down, ok...?" He nodded and bit a piece off of the banana. He chewed it slowly and Kurt kept a close eye on him, making sure he wasn't ready to choke or throw up. He sighed in relief when his brother was able to swallow his bite and take another one. "Good..."_

_He nodded, eating a bit more of his banana. "...Kurt... I don't like that we have to steal it from them..."_

"_I'm sorry, Joe... This is all I can do for no though..." He reached over, hugging his brother with one arm. "Just hold on until I can find us a bit of work. I'll start paying for our food, alright?"_

_Joe nodded and smiled. He trusted his brother. He knew he would do the right thing when it came down to it. He just hoped that he could get better soon and help him find work for them. He couldn't do much huddled up in an abandoned warehouse just trying to get warm. "I love you, Kurt..."_

"_I love you too, Joe. Just hand in there, alright?" He reached up, running his fingers through his hair. He hoped that he could hold on to what he said. With the way things looked, it looked like he would never be able to get himself even a secret job. But he had to hope. Other than his brother, hope was all Kurt had left._

_Kurt smiled as his brother ran around the warehouse. It was hard to believe that a couple of days ago, he was as sick as a dog! And now he was up and running, now healthier than ever before. The running boy jumped up onto a metal crate before jumping back down, crying out in happiness. It felt good to finally be well enough to move. And that meant that he was well enough to help his brother and find some work that they could do._

"_Where do we look for work first, Kurt?" Joe said happily, facing his brother with a smile._

_Kurt shrugged, standing up and walking over to his brother. "Not in the marketplace, that's for sure. They probably saw my face and they'll probably call someone on me."_

_His little brother pouted, looking down at the floor. He looked back up at his brother. "Then where do you suggest?"_

"_Don't know."_

_They thought for a moment, Kurt eventually crossing his arms. There was only so much they could do. They were kids and fairly skinny. They wouldn't be able to lift anything heavy. They wouldn't even be able to lift any tools. Their only hope was to get a job delivering messages. It was worth a try right. Kurt reached out and took hold of Joe's hand, leading him out of the warehouse._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Anywhere where we can find work..."_

_Joe looked down at his feet and the passing snow. "Do you really think they'll give jobs to a couple of kids...?"_

"_Let's hope so..." Kurt answered. He hoped they would. There had to be someone out there willing to give jobs to a couple of kids. A job that the person who had to do it was too lazy to do it. He could name a few people like that off the top of his head from their old neighborhood. So it must be possible. They came upon the more business like part of town. A few people with tools and suitcases passed by left and right, on their to work or to lunch. He frowned, trying to think of where to go first._

"_Kurt?"_

"_Hm?"_

_Joe tugged on his brother's jacket, pointing over to a furniture store not too far away. "Maybe them?"_

_The older boy frowned but nodded. They probably needed notes to delivered, mostly to clients. What did they have to lose? All they could say was no and then they could go to the next place. He nodded as his brother and together, than ran up to the place, peeking their heads inside the shop. There only seemed to be an elderly man and the cashier there, talking about something. Kurt walked inside, bringing his little brother with him._

"_No, I'm sorry. I wouldn't know of anyone else who is willing to give you workers for a while," the cashier answered, paying the two boys only a single glance._

_The old man sighed heavily through his nose, rubbing at his partially bald scalp. "Eh... It happens. But thanks anyway. I'll keep lookin' for them."_

"_I'm sure if you went to another town, they'd be more than willing to help."_

_He shrugged. "Maybe. Just hard for an old man to go from town to town just for workers. Should really have my daughter take care of it. Anyway, thanks for your time."_

_The old man waved at the store owner before stepping towards the door. Kurt and Joe stepped to the side and the older of the two watched him go. He was looking for work. And he was looking for it now. With determination, the taller of the two walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, sir, but where did that man come from?"_

_The worker looked at the two boys with slight interest before looking towards the door then back at Kurt. "He came from Leaf Valley looking for workers. Now, how can I help you boys? Are you looking for your parents? Are you lost?"_

_It was perfect._

_He bowed to the cashier before running to the door. He grabbed Joe's hand and continue to walk away from the shop. "Kurt?" Joe asked. "Kurt, what's wrong?"_

"_I think I just found us work."_

_Joe stared at his brother as he continued to drag him down the streets, weaving through the crowd. "Work? Where? Doing what?"_

"_I don't know. But it's a job right?"_

"_I guess... But where?"_

"_Leaf Valley."_

_Joe frowned. He had never heard of the place before until today. Why would his brother want to go there? All to work for that old man? Did he even know how far it was or how long they would be traveling? He wasn't strong enough to make that journey if it would take them weeks. He was still recovering from being sick. The thought of staying behind while his brother left crossed his mind but only for a brief moment. The idea of leaving his brother was heart wrenching and he didn't believe he could survive without him. He was so much younger than Kurt. He would probably die on his own._

"_Do you...think we can make it?"_

_Kurt looked back at his brother. He was doubtful. He had to find out where Leaf Valley was and find his right way there. That would require going to a library or asking someone. Perhaps a bus depot. They would know a lot better. If anyone asked, he could easily say that he was waiting for their parents to get them tickets. Obviously a lie but hopefully the workers wouldn't figure it out or even care. All he needed were directions and nothing more. After that, well, he would find a way to get his brother and himself there._

"_I'm hoping, Joe. I'm hoping..." Joe squeezed his hand and he squeezed it in return. Even if it was going to be a long journey. He had his brother and that was all that mattered._

"_I don't think I can make it, Kurt..."_

_It was then that the older brunette started to panic. It didn't take him long to find out where and how far Leaf Valley was. It didn't even take him long to "gather" their supplies so they could walk the trip. As soon as they set off on foot, using the map he took from the bus depot as a guide, he thought they took a step forward to what would be the start of their new lives._

_Then Joe got sick again._

_His fever had returned and he was always sweating but he shivered like he was cold. They had only been traveling for two days and already they were on a bad start. Kurt whimpered as he held his brother close, feeling him shiver and shake. They were just a few miles away from Leaf Valley now. If he carried his brother and the supplies then they should make it there in two more days. His main concern was if Joe could handle it. He was weak and didn't want to do much. How were they going to manage?_

"_We can do it, ok Joe? I know we can..."_

_The boy whimpered but nodded his head. He had to believe his brother even if only for a little bit. He knew that his older brother was strong and that he would lead them down the right path. Even if he had to carry him, he knew Kurt would do it. "Ju-just...be careful... I-I-I don't want...y-y-y-you to get sick either..."_

_Kurt smiled, patting his brother's head. "Relax. I'm your big brother. I'm here to take care of you." He felt a bit relieved when he saw Joe smile but honestly, he had his doubts. What if Joe died before they got there? What would he do? Die alongside him? Go to Leaf Valley on his own and live the rest of his life in depression at the lost of his family? Kurt would really be alone if something were to happen to Joe. This was something he wanted to avoid._

_And he was determined to do so._

_The boy pulled his brother onto his back, the bags under his arms or hanging off his weak brother. The snow came up to his ankles but it didn't stop him from walking. It slowed him down but he was determined to keep going. "Talk to me, Joe..."_

"_Hm...?"_

"_I need you to talk to me..."_

"_But why...?" Joe groaned. "I want to sleep..."_

"_I just do, ok? So please. Talk to me," Kurt pleaded, stumbling slightly in the snow._

_Joe groaned again but nodded against his brothers head. "What do you want to talk about?"_

"_Tell me what you want to do in Leaf Valley."_

_The boy pouted, opening his eyes briefly. Snow got in them and he closed the shut, the water stinging his eyes for a brief moment. "...I'd like to start fishing..."_

"_Fishing? ...Like what you did with Dad...?"_

"_Yeah..." Joe said with a smile. "I always loved fishing with him. I loved fishing in general. It was fun..."_

"_Yeah... Yeah it was fun, wasn't it?" Kurt asked, slowly smiling at the memories._

"_Mhm..."_

"_Ok. What else?"_

"_I don't really know... Just fishing so far." The boy moved so his chin rested on his brothers head. "Think they'll be other kids our age there...?"_

"_I'm sure there will be. What kind of town wouldn't have kids there?" Kurt asked, chuckling at his brother's thoughts._

"_I don't know..."_

_They continued their journey in silence, which Kurt only broke every know and then to make sure that Joe was awake. He had to keep his brother awake. He was afraid of what my happen if he went to sleep. Kurt continued to travel like this for the rest of the journey, stopping only to let Joe rest if he was exhausted on Kurt's back, to eat and to sleep. In two days, they arrived at Leaf Valley._

_Kurt couldn't be more happier! After so long, they finally made it. He moved Joe further up his shoulders, making him mumble in protest. "Joe! Joe, we're here!"_

_Joe opened one of his eyes for a moment before closing it again. "Yay..."_

_This wasn't good. His brother was getting weaker and weaker. With new found determination, Kurt moved further into the valley. He looked at all the snow covered signs, making his way through it until he brought them to the carpentry shop. It looked small but he didn't care. He was hopeful so to him, it looked like a castle. He struggled to get through more of the snow and up the stairs but he pushed through. Once he came to the door, he set his brother down to the side and knocked feverishly at it._

_For a few moments, nothing seemed to happen. Then, just as he was about to knock again, the door opened. He came face to face with a girl with blonde hair and red eyes. She must have been not much younger than Joe from the looks of her. She frowned at him before looking at his brother. "Grandpa! There's some strange boys out here!"_

_The old man from the shop came into view behind the girl, his granddaughter, and looked down at the boys. "Where on Earth did you two come from?" Kurt looked at his brother as he shuddered violently. "Nevermind that for now. Come inside."_

_He smiled as the man held the door open for them. He picked up his brother from under his arms and dragged him inside, bringing some snow in as well. The old man reached down and lifted Joe up, bringing him over to a pile of futons in the corner of the house. He covered Joe up and placed a hand on his forehead, testing his temperature._

"_Sir, I know you don't know me but...I would really like it if you took me on as your apprentice!"_

_The old man looked at him, his eyebrows up on his forehead. He looked down at his granddaughter who gave Kurt another frown. "Don't you think you're a little too young to be working here, kid?"_

_He fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. "I...I know I am but...we don't have anyone else left in our lives... Our parents both died and I didn't want to be separated from my brother. So I ran with him and we've been hiding in warehouses and stealing whatever food we could to eat." He looked up at the old man, staring him directly in the eye. "I know I may seem young and weak but I can work hard. When Joe recovers, he'll work hard too._

"_Please... I'll do anything..."_

_The old man stroked his beard for a moment, looking between the two boys. "Hmm... Gwen, what do you think?"_

_The little girl looked at the boys, a critical look in her eye. There was no way he was asking this little girl for advice on who he should hire. It seemed ridiculous to Kurt. The girl named Gwen crossed her arms and huffed at the boys. "They seem weak. Way weak. I can best them at anything you want would want them to do, Grandpa."_

"_Are you kidding me...?" Kurt muttered, staring at the little girl that just criticized them._

"_Well, that's true..."_

_And he was agreeing with her? Why was he? It didn't make sense to Kurt._

"_But we could always use some more help. You aren't always here, Gwen," the man explained, earning an incredulous look from his granddaughter. He looked at Kurt. "If you and your brother rest and get some food in ya, ya think you two can work for us?"_

_Kurt nodded, determination in his eyes. "Yes. I believe we can. Even if Joe isn't ready at the time, I'll make sure to keep up for the both of us until he is. I won't let you down."_

_He chuckled and nodded. "You got some fire in ya. I'm Woody and this is my granddaughter Gwen. You'll start as soon as you're well again." Gwen huffed and crossed her arms._

"_Thank you so much, boss." Words couldn't describe how happy Kurt was. Finally, after having to be on the streets and traveling all the way to Leaf Valley, he had found a home for him and Joe._

_Finally._

"Kurt! Wake your lazy ass up!"

Kurt groaned and sat up in his futon. Gwen stood in the doorway, the light from the sunrise framing her as it came up over the horizon. Next to him, Joe was just folding his stuff up and bringing it to the corner. "It's not like you to sleep in, Kurt. Are you alright?"

The oldest of the three thought for a moment before nodding. It had been such a long time since he thought about the time his parents died and when he came to Leaf Valley. He was always grateful to Woody for taking him and his brother in that winter day but he never understood the point of always thinking about it. It was in the past and he had to move on from it.

It was years ago and both him and Joe were in their twenties now along with their sister Gwen. Yes, their sister Gwen. Ever since they came to work for Woody, she's been like a little sister to them and Woody was even like a grandfather to them. Although, they would never call him "grandpa", they knew that he knew how they felt about him. And he in return felt the same for them.

"Maybe you're getting a bit of love sickness for Dia, hm~?" Gwen questioned, walking into the small apprentice shack. Kurt stood up and flicked his little sisters forehead. "What was that for?!"

"You deserved it."

"I did not!"

Kurt smirked as he moved to get ready for the day. Joe and Gwen left the shack eventually, most likely to have breakfast and he was left alone. So much had happened since they arrived in the valley. Their lives had changed for the better. He was happy he made the choice to come here. He was happy that Joe held on while he was sick. Joe had gotten better and healthier. Stronger, too. He was so proud of his little brother. There were times when Joe would ask about their old life but Kurt told him not to think about it. They had a new family now.

In the end, that was all that mattered.

"_Kurt? I'm cold..."_

_Kurt looked down at his brother and frowned. He wished he could help his brother at the moment but there was nothing he could do for him. There was nothing he could do for himself either. With them living on the street, they were just barely doing enough to stay alive. Just a few weeks ago, their parents had died. The day they died, Kurt knew something was wrong. He had the feeling that something bad was going to happen to his parents and he did his best to keep them at home. They didn't listen to him. They left the house and never came back. Kurt had heard the adults talking about orphanages but the idea of possibly being separated from Joe was too much to bear and risk. So he took his little brother, a few of their things, and ran._

"_I'm sorry, Joe... I wish I could help you more..." He bit his lip as his brother's body racked with a cold sob. It broke his heart that he couldn't do anything for his brother. If he could, he would find them a better place to stay warm but this was the best he could do. He had already offered Joe his coat and it looked like it was doing little to improve the heat. All he could think about was that Joe had a cold and a bad one from the looks of it. Unfortunately, they didn't have any money for medicine. If they did, Joe would be better by now and they'd probably have some food in their stomachs._

_Kurt curled in on himself as his stomach rumbled. It was starting to hurt more and more now. With nothing to eat, their stomachs were just demanding to be fed with each passing minute. He would do something if he could. He rarely resorted to stealing but desperate times called for desperate measures. He looked down at his brother who was shivering and sobbing. "Wait here... I'm going to try and find us something to eat."_

_Joe nodded, curling into himself even more. The older brother moved from their spot and quickly left the warehouse. There was a supermarket just a few blocks away. If he could get a bit of food and run back, maybe it could help his brother. Heck, fruit would be just enough for now. With as much speed as his tired body could manage, Kurt ran to the supermarket, taking the back streets to avoid being seen. He didn't want anyone to find him or Joe. That meant he would have to take a different street once he got the stuff._

_Finally arriving at the market place, Kurt looked around at the busy people. They were doing their usual thing. Talking and buying with the shop keepers and moving about to other stores. It was a little less crowded than usual but that was fine. He was sure he could still do it. He walked up and down the aisle's, looking at each and everything the place had to offer. In truth, he was looking for the one who was paying the least amount of attention to their products. That person was usually a sucker and never really spotted anyone shoplifting._

_He found a shop and was relieved to see various fruits at the front. This was perfect. He looked around the shop, pretending to be thinking about what to buy. He kept a close eye on what the shopkeeper was doing, waiting for the best moment. As soon as his back was turned away, his attention now on a customer, he sprung into action. He grabbed a few apple's and banana's and took off running. He heard someone shout after him but he paid it no mind. He would lose them soon enough._

_Kurt moved back and forth through the alley, making sure he wasn't being followed. As soon as he was sure, he sighed in relief and made his way back to his brother. He kept a close eye for anyone that may be around, just in case they were still around. But he made it back without incident and he sighed in relief. "Joe? Joe I'm back."_

_Joe coughed and pried his tired eyes open. He smiled at his brother and even more at what he was holding. "You got...you got some..."_

_He smiled, sitting down next to his brother. "Yeah, I did. Think you can eat?'_

_Joe struggled to sit up fully but he nodded. "I can try..."_

_Kurt pulled the banana off it's bunch and held it out to his brother. With shaking hands, Joe took hold of it, peeling it slowly. "Just...try to keep it down, ok...?" He nodded and bit a piece off of the banana. He chewed it slowly and Kurt kept a close eye on him, making sure he wasn't ready to choke or throw up. He sighed in relief when his brother was able to swallow his bite and take another one. "Good..."_

_He nodded, eating a bit more of his banana. "...Kurt... I don't like that we have to steal it from them..."_

"_I'm sorry, Joe... This is all I can do for no though..." He reached over, hugging his brother with one arm. "Just hold on until I can find us a bit of work. I'll start paying for our food, alright?"_

_Joe nodded and smiled. He trusted his brother. He knew he would do the right thing when it came down to it. He just hoped that he could get better soon and help him find work for them. He couldn't do much huddled up in an abandoned warehouse just trying to get warm. "I love you, Kurt..."_

"_I love you too, Joe. Just hand in there, alright?" He reached up, running his fingers through his hair. He hoped that he could hold on to what he said. With the way things looked, it looked like he would never be able to get himself even a secret job. But he had to hope. Other than his brother, hope was all Kurt had left._

_Kurt smiled as his brother ran around the warehouse. It was hard to believe that a couple of days ago, he was as sick as a dog! And now he was up and running, now healthier than ever before. The running boy jumped up onto a metal crate before jumping back down, crying out in happiness. It felt good to finally be well enough to move. And that meant that he was well enough to help his brother and find some work that they could do._

"_Where do we look for work first, Kurt?" Joe said happily, facing his brother with a smile._

_Kurt shrugged, standing up and walking over to his brother. "Not in the marketplace, that's for sure. They probably saw my face and they'll probably call someone on me."_

_His little brother pouted, looking down at the floor. He looked back up at his brother. "Then where do you suggest?"_

"_Don't know."_

_They thought for a moment, Kurt eventually crossing his arms. There was only so much they could do. They were kids and fairly skinny. They wouldn't be able to lift anything heavy. They wouldn't even be able to lift any tools. Their only hope was to get a job delivering messages. It was worth a try right. Kurt reached out and took hold of Joe's hand, leading him out of the warehouse._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Anywhere where we can find work..."_

_Joe looked down at his feet and the passing snow. "Do you really think they'll give jobs to a couple of kids...?"_

"_Let's hope so..." Kurt answered. He hoped they would. There had to be someone out there willing to give jobs to a couple of kids. A job that the person who had to do it was too lazy to do it. He could name a few people like that off the top of his head from their old neighborhood. So it must be possible. They came upon the more business like part of town. A few people with tools and suitcases passed by left and right, on their to work or to lunch. He frowned, trying to think of where to go first._

"_Kurt?"_

"_Hm?"_

_Joe tugged on his brother's jacket, pointing over to a furniture store not too far away. "Maybe them?"_

_The older boy frowned but nodded. They probably needed notes to delivered, mostly to clients. What did they have to lose? All they could say was no and then they could go to the next place. He nodded as his brother and together, than ran up to the place, peeking their heads inside the shop. There only seemed to be an elderly man and the cashier there, talking about something. Kurt walked inside, bringing his little brother with him._

"_No, I'm sorry. I wouldn't know of anyone else who is willing to give you workers for a while," the cashier answered, paying the two boys only a single glance._

_The old man sighed heavily through his nose, rubbing at his partially bald scalp. "Eh... It happens. But thanks anyway. I'll keep lookin' for them."_

"_I'm sure if you went to another town, they'd be more than willing to help."_

_He shrugged. "Maybe. Just hard for an old man to go from town to town just for workers. Should really have my daughter take care of it. Anyway, thanks for your time."_

_The old man waved at the store owner before stepping towards the door. Kurt and Joe stepped to the side and the older of the two watched him go. He was looking for work. And he was looking for it now. With determination, the taller of the two walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, sir, but where did that man come from?"_

_The worker looked at the two boys with slight interest before looking towards the door then back at Kurt. "He came from Leaf Valley looking for workers. Now, how can I help you boys? Are you looking for your parents? Are you lost?"_

_It was perfect._

_He bowed to the cashier before running to the door. He grabbed Joe's hand and continue to walk away from the shop. "Kurt?" Joe asked. "Kurt, what's wrong?"_

"_I think I just found us work."_

_Joe stared at his brother as he continued to drag him down the streets, weaving through the crowd. "Work? Where? Doing what?"_

"_I don't know. But it's a job right?"_

"_I guess... But where?"_

"_Leaf Valley."_

_Joe frowned. He had never heard of the place before until today. Why would his brother want to go there? All to work for that old man? Did he even know how far it was or how long they would be traveling? He wasn't strong enough to make that journey if it would take them weeks. He was still recovering from being sick. The thought of staying behind while his brother left crossed his mind but only for a brief moment. The idea of leaving his brother was heart wrenching and he didn't believe he could survive without him. He was so much younger than Kurt. He would probably die on his own._

"_Do you...think we can make it?"_

_Kurt looked back at his brother. He was doubtful. He had to find out where Leaf Valley was and find his right way there. That would require going to a library or asking someone. Perhaps a bus depot. They would know a lot better. If anyone asked, he could easily say that he was waiting for their parents to get them tickets. Obviously a lie but hopefully the workers wouldn't figure it out or even care. All he needed were directions and nothing more. After that, well, he would find a way to get his brother and himself there._

"_I'm hoping, Joe. I'm hoping..." Joe squeezed his hand and he squeezed it in return. Even if it was going to be a long journey. He had his brother and that was all that mattered._

"_I don't think I can make it, Kurt..."_

_It was then that the older brunette started to panic. It didn't take him long to find out where and how far Leaf Valley was. It didn't even take him long to "gather" their supplies so they could walk the trip. As soon as they set off on foot, using the map he took from the bus depot as a guide, he thought they took a step forward to what would be the start of their new lives._

_Then Joe got sick again._

_His fever had returned and he was always sweating but he shivered like he was cold. They had only been traveling for two days and already they were on a bad start. Kurt whimpered as he held his brother close, feeling him shiver and shake. They were just a few miles away from Leaf Valley now. If he carried his brother and the supplies then they should make it there in two more days. His main concern was if Joe could handle it. He was weak and didn't want to do much. How were they going to manage?_

"_We can do it, ok Joe? I know we can..."_

_The boy whimpered but nodded his head. He had to believe his brother even if only for a little bit. He knew that his older brother was strong and that he would lead them down the right path. Even if he had to carry him, he knew Kurt would do it. "Ju-just...be careful... I-I-I don't want...y-y-y-you to get sick either..."_

_Kurt smiled, patting his brother's head. "Relax. I'm your big brother. I'm here to take care of you." He felt a bit relieved when he saw Joe smile but honestly, he had his doubts. What if Joe died before they got there? What would he do? Die alongside him? Go to Leaf Valley on his own and live the rest of his life in depression at the lost of his family? Kurt would really be alone if something were to happen to Joe. This was something he wanted to avoid._

_And he was determined to do so._

_The boy pulled his brother onto his back, the bags under his arms or hanging off his weak brother. The snow came up to his ankles but it didn't stop him from walking. It slowed him down but he was determined to keep going. "Talk to me, Joe..."_

"_Hm...?"_

"_I need you to talk to me..."_

"_But why...?" Joe groaned. "I want to sleep..."_

"_I just do, ok? So please. Talk to me," Kurt pleaded, stumbling slightly in the snow._

_Joe groaned again but nodded against his brothers head. "What do you want to talk about?"_

"_Tell me what you want to do in Leaf Valley."_

_The boy pouted, opening his eyes briefly. Snow got in them and he closed the shut, the water stinging his eyes for a brief moment. "...I'd like to start fishing..."_

"_Fishing? ...Like what you did with Dad...?"_

"_Yeah..." Joe said with a smile. "I always loved fishing with him. I loved fishing in general. It was fun..."_

"_Yeah... Yeah it was fun, wasn't it?" Kurt asked, slowly smiling at the memories._

"_Mhm..."_

"_Ok. What else?"_

"_I don't really know... Just fishing so far." The boy moved so his chin rested on his brothers head. "Think they'll be other kids our age there...?"_

"_I'm sure there will be. What kind of town wouldn't have kids there?" Kurt asked, chuckling at his brother's thoughts._

"_I don't know..."_

_They continued their journey in silence, which Kurt only broke every know and then to make sure that Joe was awake. He had to keep his brother awake. He was afraid of what my happen if he went to sleep. Kurt continued to travel like this for the rest of the journey, stopping only to let Joe rest if he was exhausted on Kurt's back, to eat and to sleep. In two days, they arrived at Leaf Valley._

_Kurt couldn't be more happier! After so long, they finally made it. He moved Joe further up his shoulders, making him mumble in protest. "Joe! Joe, we're here!"_

_Joe opened one of his eyes for a moment before closing it again. "Yay..."_

_This wasn't good. His brother was getting weaker and weaker. With new found determination, Kurt moved further into the valley. He looked at all the snow covered signs, making his way through it until he brought them to the carpentry shop. It looked small but he didn't care. He was hopeful so to him, it looked like a castle. He struggled to get through more of the snow and up the stairs but he pushed through. Once he came to the door, he set his brother down to the side and knocked feverishly at it._

_For a few moments, nothing seemed to happen. Then, just as he was about to knock again, the door opened. He came face to face with a girl with blonde hair and red eyes. She must have been not much younger than Joe from the looks of her. She frowned at him before looking at his brother. "Grandpa! There's some strange boys out here!"_

_The old man from the shop came into view behind the girl, his granddaughter, and looked down at the boys. "Where on Earth did you two come from?" Kurt looked at his brother as he shuddered violently. "Nevermind that for now. Come inside."_

_He smiled as the man held the door open for them. He picked up his brother from under his arms and dragged him inside, bringing some snow in as well. The old man reached down and lifted Joe up, bringing him over to a pile of futons in the corner of the house. He covered Joe up and placed a hand on his forehead, testing his temperature._

"_Sir, I know you don't know me but...I would really like it if you took me on as your apprentice!"_

_The old man looked at him, his eyebrows up on his forehead. He looked down at his granddaughter who gave Kurt another frown. "Don't you think you're a little too young to be working here, kid?"_

_He fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. "I...I know I am but...we don't have anyone else left in our lives... Our parents both died and I didn't want to be separated from my brother. So I ran with him and we've been hiding in warehouses and stealing whatever food we could to eat." He looked up at the old man, staring him directly in the eye. "I know I may seem young and weak but I can work hard. When Joe recovers, he'll work hard too._

"_Please... I'll do anything..."_

_The old man stroked his beard for a moment, looking between the two boys. "Hmm... Gwen, what do you think?"_

_The little girl looked at the boys, a critical look in her eye. There was no way he was asking this little girl for advice on who he should hire. It seemed ridiculous to Kurt. The girl named Gwen crossed her arms and huffed at the boys. "They seem weak. Way weak. I can best them at anything you want would want them to do, Grandpa."_

"_Are you kidding me...?" Kurt muttered, staring at the little girl that just criticized them._

"_Well, that's true..."_

_And he was agreeing with her? Why was he? It didn't make sense to Kurt._

"_But we could always use some more help. You aren't always here, Gwen," the man explained, earning an incredulous look from his granddaughter. He looked at Kurt. "If you and your brother rest and get some food in ya, ya think you two can work for us?"_

_Kurt nodded, determination in his eyes. "Yes. I believe we can. Even if Joe isn't ready at the time, I'll make sure to keep up for the both of us until he is. I won't let you down."_

_He chuckled and nodded. "You got some fire in ya. I'm Woody and this is my granddaughter Gwen. You'll start as soon as you're well again." Gwen huffed and crossed her arms._

"_Thank you so much, boss." Words couldn't describe how happy Kurt was. Finally, after having to be on the streets and traveling all the way to Leaf Valley, he had found a home for him and Joe._

_Finally._

"Kurt! Wake your lazy ass up!"

Kurt groaned and sat up in his futon. Gwen stood in the doorway, the light from the sunrise framing her as it came up over the horizon. Next to him, Joe was just folding his stuff up and bringing it to the corner. "It's not like you to sleep in, Kurt. Are you alright?"

The oldest of the three thought for a moment before nodding. It had been such a long time since he thought about the time his parents died and when he came to Leaf Valley. He was always grateful to Woody for taking him and his brother in that winter day but he never understood the point of always thinking about it. It was in the past and he had to move on from it.

It was years ago and both him and Joe were in their twenties now along with their sister Gwen. Yes, their sister Gwen. Ever since they came to work for Woody, she's been like a little sister to them and Woody was even like a grandfather to them. Although, they would never call him "grandpa", they knew that he knew how they felt about him. And he in return felt the same for them.

"Maybe you're getting a bit of love sickness for Dia, hm~?" Gwen questioned, walking into the small apprentice shack. Kurt stood up and flicked his little sisters forehead. "What was that for?!"

"You deserved it."

"I did not!"

Kurt smirked as he moved to get ready for the day. Joe and Gwen left the shack eventually, most likely to have breakfast and he was left alone. So much had happened since they arrived in the valley. Their lives had changed for the better. He was happy he made the choice to come here. He was happy that Joe held on while he was sick. Joe had gotten better and healthier. Stronger, too. He was so proud of his little brother. There were times when Joe would ask about their old life but Kurt told him not to think about it. They had a new family now.

In the end, that was all that mattered.


End file.
